Untitled
by crash3
Summary: Harry is going into his 5th year at Hogwarts and he has no idea what is going to happen now that Voldemort has a body or who the new DADA teacher is going to be. Another question on his mind is how come some people are ghosts and some just die?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Bobby.

            This is my first fanfic so please be bare with me. It's only the first 2 chapters of  my story because, well, I just started it. R&R. Tell me if it completely sucks I can handle the criticism! OR you could lie and tell me it was great and I would love you forever! If there are any suggestions you want to make you can tell me here or email them to me at crashdandburnd05@yahoo.com. Okay, let's begin!

            It was a long, tiresome month at the Dursleys'.  Dudley, still being on his "diet", made the Weasleys' food a blessing to Harry.  He had spent his hours away playing Quidditch with Ron and the twins. But, now it was time to return to Hogwarts, to reunite with Hermione and the other Gryffindor members.  Mrs. Weasley was walking swiftly around their crooked house making sure the boys and Ginny had all of their supplies packed.  She spoke rapidly, snapping at Fred and George, "You better not take all that.  We have to take a cab again this year.  And put those silly pranks back!!". 

            Fred and George stopped shoving dung bombs and canary creams in their pockets with their mouths agape. Finally Fred spoke, "'Silly pranks'?  Mum these are our prized possessions.  You calling them 'silly' is like being pushed down a flight of stairs into a pit of alligators that haven't eaten for a week."

            "Well I will push you down the steps if you don't get your trunks into the cab. We're going to be late! Come on! Move it along boys!"  Almost immediately afterwards all of them squished into the cab. Harry had George sitting on top of his lap the entire ride.  When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, it was not only a relief for Harry's legs but his mind also.  Having no idea what would happen at Hogwarts this year didn't matter to him, all he cared about was being back at the place he wished he could call home.

            During their walk to Platform 9 and 3/4, he and Ron just strolled along watching the black hooded figure in front of them.  It too had a trunk and owl which meant it was going to the same place they were, but its trunk wasn't being pushed. It strode alongside the person all the way to Hogwarts Express. George started to whisper to Fred, "Do you think it's back?"  
            George snapped, "It must be another person.  Dumbledore would NEVER let that-that THING back into the school."  
            Fred replied, "I am ashamed of you.  For a minute there you sounded like Percy! And that 'thing' as you call it gave us a lot of prank ideas."  They both walked onto the train and their talking faded away.  Both Harry and Ron glanced at each other blankly.  
            Ron finally broke the silence while trudging onto the train, "Who do you reckon they were prattling about?"  
            Harry shrugged, "I don't know, it could be anyone or anything."  They let the attendants take their trunks to the storage area as they got on the train. They noticed Hermione sitting waiting for them as they walked down the train aisle.  Her face lit up when she saw them.

            She spoke quickly, "I saved you your seats!"

            "Thanks," said Ron and Harry simultaneously.

            "So how were your summers?  Mine was great!  I visited Krum in this mountainous place.  He wouldn't tell me exactly we were though," she said with a confused look on her face.  "Aren't you two going to sit down?"  Harry and Ron were still staring down the hall looking for the mysterious person who boarded the train.  "What on earth are you two staring at? Do you know how rude that is!?"

            Harry spoke, "On the way to the train we saw this person, covered in an all black cloak.  We lost him coming on the train."  Finally the two sat down, but were still searching.  Each focusing on what it might be.  Then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle rushed down the hall talking and pursuing the same person they were.  Without delay Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed them down the hall.  When they reached the end of the hall they ducked into one of he compartments so they wouldn't know the three were listening in on their conversation.

            "YOU are Bobby?" a voice spoke. It was Draco.

            The person stood up without showing its face, "Yes, _I am Bobby. Is there a problem concerning my identity?"  It was a girl's voice.  Harry noticed while scanning her that he could see her eyes.  They went from blue to brown as she stared at Goyle out of the corner of her eyes.  Her arm lifted up and so did Goyle.  Then she threw him from one side of the hall to the other with one swift arm motion.  Goyle smashed into the door almost breaking it completely.  She walked over to him and took down her hood and glared at Goyle.  "The next time you try and lift up my skirt beneath this robe you will go much farther that crashing into this door!" she threatened still glaring at the dumbfounded Goyle._

            Malfoy rushed over to Goyle's side, turned and pointed his wand at the girl.  "You move another inch and I will blow your head up!"  
            She smiled, "Is that a challenge?"

            "Yes, yes it is," Malfoy replied hastily.

            Still smiling, "Well, then there shall be a duel when we get to Hogwarts."  Harry noticed a snake necklace she wore around her neck.  Its eye beamed black as she stared at Malfoy going back to his own compartment of the train.  She turned her head and looked at Harry.  The eye changed to white and her personality became warmer and her eyes changed to green as she spoke to them.  "You must be Harry," she said extending her hand which Harry shook.  She had three rings on her hand, one on her middle finger, ring finger, and her thumb, each with a different pattern.  "I've been waiting four years to thank you."

              
  
 


End file.
